Mart War
Martin Guerra better know in the ring Mart Code is a CAW wrestler, who is currently signed to WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling) and EWE. Mart Code is also known as Mart War. Is the brother of RRS and Kurt War WCA (2013-present) Debut Mart Code made his WCA debut at Anarchy In The Assault Special accompanied by his friend Mario Sánchez in a singles match against David Mill in a winning effort. At Royal Rumble, Mart Code was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did not win the match. At WrestleMania 1, he faced David Mill in a Extreme Rules Match in a losing effort. After that, the two shook hands in token of respect. At Crash 2, Mart Code defeated Mr JD in a Extreme Rules match to become the General Manager of Anarchy In The Assault & Velocity. YCW (2013-present) Debut and feud with Croe VL It was reported that Mart Code had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Mart Code made his YCW debut at WrestleMania 1 by saving Goku from a post-match assault by Croe VL. In his debut match, he teamed up with Phenom defeating Croe VL and Crulex in a Steel Cage match at Hanging Tough. He is scheduled to face Croe VL at Over The Limit. ELW (2014-present) As of 2014 Mart Code has signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Mart Code debuted on the second episode of SmackDown! attacking DJ Hero and his rival The Icon. Then attacked The Icon along Aero Master, Alex Mins & Shark before leaving the ring when Mario Sanchez and Lula came to save him. He is scheduled to face The Icon in a Last Man Standing match at Reject. At Reject, Mart War would defeat The Icon in a Last Man Standing Match after Amazing Troy interfered and took out The Icon. On the 3rd Episode of Smackdown, Mart War would win the ELW Tag Team Titles during a Gauntlet Match with AJ Reyes. However, they would lose the titles immediatly to Wolf-Pack (Kid Wild & A-X) after he betrayed AJ. YTW (2014-present) Debut & YTW Champion Mart Code would debut with YTW at Over The Limit where he would stare down the YTW Champion RRS after a successful title defense in a Steel Cage Match. At No Way Out, Mart Code would barely defeat RRS in a Steel Cage Match to become the new YTW Champion in only his debut match. At Money In The Bank, Mart Code would face RRS in a rematch, but the match would end with both of them being attacked by Kurt War. At Summerslam, Mart Code would successfully retain the YTW Title against Kurt War & RRS in a Triple Threat Match. At Night of Champions, Mart Code would lose the YTW Title to King Alpha. YFW (2014-present) Debut & First Ever Intercontinental Champion It was reported that Mart Code had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). Mart Code will debut under Mart War at Capital Carnage where he will compete in a Ladder Match against David Mill to determine the first ever YFW Intercontinental Champion. At Capital Carnage, Mart War would defeat David Mill in a Ladder Match to become the first ever YFW Intercontinental Champion. Afterwards he would shake David's hand as a sign of respect. Semi-Retirement At Road Crossing, A Smackdown Exclusive CPV, Mart War would lose his Intercontinental Title to newcomer Salvadore. Afterwards, Mart War would announce his semi-retirement and his decision to become the new General Manager of Smackdown. Then, he would shake the hand of the new champion as another token of respect. EWE (2014-present) It was reported that Mart Code had signed a contract with EWE. Mart Code is scheduled to make his debut at Royal Rumble YIW (2015-present) Debut and United States Champion It was reported that Mart Code had signed with YIW under the name Mart War. At Raw after YIW WrestleMania 1 he defeated The Show and went to defeat Double D at No Way Out. At Money In the Bank he entered the raw ladder match but lost to Rogan. At Summerslam he defeated DJ Hero and Justin James to win the United States championship. Afterwards he is congradulated and accepted into NHO by Vixx and Dark Shark. Later he interfered in the YIW championship match on behalf of Vixx. At Night of Champions he defeated Phenom to retain the United States Championship. Afterwards he was attacked by Arrow. The Demon After Night of Champions Mart began a personality change and began getting more vicious in his matches. He then became The Demon Mart Havok and challenged Arrow to face this new demon at Battleground for the US Title and he accepted. YWA (2015-present) Debut & Intercontinental Champion Mart Code is scheduled to debut at YWA's CPV Big Guns in a match against YWA Intercontinental Champion Danny Heyman for the title. At Big Guns, Mart War would defeat Danny Heyman in a very hard fought match to become the new YWA Intercontinental Champion. At Heat Justice, Mart War would team up with Alex Silva as Anarchist to defeat the team of Danny Heyman & The Show (who would walk out on Heyman) in a Tag Team Match. YXW (2015-2019) Season 1: Debut & United States Champion It was reported that Mart War had signed a contract with the merged YTW-XCW company now known as YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling). It was announced that Mart War would make his debut at YXW Fastlane against Derek in a Singles Match to determine the first ever YXW United States Champion. At Fastlane, Mart War would defeat Derek to become the first ever YXW United States Champion. At WrestleMania 1, Mart War would compete in the first ever MITB Ladder Match but he would lose to PJ Skillz. At Extreme Rules, Mart War would retain his United States Championship against Jack Silva. It would be announced after that Mart War would face Jack Silva in a rematch at Unforgiven for the US Title in a Tables Match. At Unforgiven, Mart War would once again retain his US Title against Jack Silva, this time in a Tables Match. After the match, he would be attacked by Luke Harper. At Versus, Mart War would lose his US Title to Luke Harper in a No DQ Match. At Money In The Bank, Mart War would gain his rematch against Luke Harper and would win back the United States Title. At Summerslam, Mart War would successfully defend his United States Championship against Vixx & newest YXW prospect Adam Neal in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match. At Night Of Champions, Mart War would compete in the Elimination Chamber Match for the XCW Championship, but he would lose to a returning Johnny Extreme after he won eliminated by Johnny Extreme. At Madison Square Garden 70 Sub Special, Mart War would lose his US Championship to Straight Code Star in a Steel Cage Match. Season 2: World Title Pursuit Mart War would have his rematch at the Royal Rumble, but he would still lose to Straight Code Star in a Singles Match. After Royal Rumble, Mart War would decide to go after one of the two top belts in the company, the XCW Championship. It would then be announced that Mart War would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the XCW Championship at Fully Loaded against the champ Johnny Extreme & Mario Sanchez. At Fully Loaded, Mart War would lose the match to M-Core (a new YXW Superstar), who was added to the match by GM PME Morales (who was attacked by new YXW superstar Bruiser). At YXWrestleMania 2, Mart War would compete in the 7 Man Ladder Match for the YXW Intercontinental Championship, which would be won by a debuting Jacob Cass. At Battleground, Mart War would issue an Open Challenge to anyone on the Smackdown Roster. Devin Sanchez would then make his YXW debut by answering Mart's Open Challenge and defeating him. After missing out on Summerslam & Feast or Fire, Mart War would make his return at Survivor Series by coming to the aid of Silvio who was being attacked by a recently turned Heel Mario Sanchez. Season 3: XCW Champion & The Order, Feud with Mario Sanchez At Royal Rumble, Mart War would enter the 40 Man Royal Rumble Match at No.14 and would wind up winning the Royal Rumble Match. Mart War would have the best performance in his entire tenure in YXW by eliminating 15 different superstars: Sean Avery, J Awesome, Joshie P, Brett Storm, MD Shockz, Demon Spyke, Sinister Z, Anthony Harris, Casablanca, Furious V, two unamed superstars, Don Awesome, The Undertaker, & AJ Reyes. The next night on Smackdown, Mart War announced his intention to challenge for the XCW Championship at WrestleMania 3, currently held by Mario Sanchez. However Arrow would come out claiming unfinished business with Mario Sanchez and wanted to be the one challenging for the title at WrestleMania 3. Then GM PME Morales came out to settle the dispute by announcing a match at YXW Lockdown between Mart War & Arrow in a Steel Cage Match. At YXW Lockdown, Mart War would lose to Arrow in a Steel Cage Match, however at the end of the night Mart War would sneak attack Mario Sanchez. At YXWrestlemania 3, Mart War would defeat Mario Sanchez to become the new XCW champion, with the help of his WCA stable The Order (Deadman, Kofi Nike, & RX Raven). At Backlash, Mart War would retain his XCW Title against Mario Sanchez cleanly inside a Steel Cage. However after the match, Mr. X would cash in his Feast or Fire Briefcase and defeated Mart War to become the new XCW champion. At Money In The Bank, Mart War would lose to the newly renamed Brendan X in a rematch for the XCW Championship. Following MITB, Mart War would continue his feud with Mario Sanchez with a match announced at Summerslam, Mart War & The Order versus Mario, Phenom & AJ Reyes, with the stipulation that if Mart's team loses then The Order must leave YXW. At Summerslam, Mart War's team would lose making The Order disband. REW (2017-Present) Debut & Championship Pursuits Mart would debut at Global Wars against Rocky'N, Mario Sanchez, and Brandon for the REW Championship but would lose after brawling with Rocky'N outside the ring and onto the ramp. Championships and Acomplishments AWC: * WWF Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current). YTW: *YTW Champion - 1x YFW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x EWE: *EWE Champion - 2x *Intercontinental Champion - 1x *Season 2 Mr MITB Winner YWA: *Intercontinental Champion - 2x (Current) YXW: *XCW Champion - 1x *United States Champion - 2x *Season 3 Royal Rumble Winner WNU: *WNU Champion - 1x YIW : * United States Champion - 1x MWF: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *Season 1 Mr. Money In The Bank GYW: * GYW World Champion - 1x * GYW United States Champion - 1x (Current) * Season 1 Money In The Bank Winner RpW: * RpW Champion - 2x * United States Champion - 1x RWE: * Season 1 Mr. Money In The Bank DWF: * DWF United States Champion - 1x * DWF Tag Team Champion - 1x with Kevin JPW: * JPW Champion - 1x * JPW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Angel Alexander XWP: * XWP Internet Champion - 1x* IWA: * IWA Internet Champion - 1x* ECCW: * ECCW Internet Champion - 1x* TOW: * S01 Smackdown Mr. Money In The Bank Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Ankle Lock * Inverted DDT * Reverse 450 Splash * Stunner * Lift & Cutter Signature Move(s) *Martin's Rapid Kicks to Chest *Fallaway Slam Entrance Song *'Ain't No Stoppin Me (V3) - Jim Johnston (2013-2014)' *'All i do is win - DJ Khaled feat Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross ludacris, and T-pain(2014- 2015)' *'Superhero - Simon Curtis(2015 - Present)' Category:CAW Category:WCA